Just Goten
by mysterious-mask
Summary: A year has passed. Are things still the same?
1. The Discovery

     Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT.  I also do not own "A Place for My Head" by Linkin Park.  It is currently appearing on their Hybrid Theory CD, check it out.

     A/N:  Okay, I have been asked to make a sequel to "Anger", but I have to come up with an entirely new hero, seeing everyone is dead and there are no more dragonballs.  This story does cover another one of the emotions though.  As usual, it does end up being a Goten/Marron.  Why?  Because I just don't like Goten/Bra.  And everyone knows that Vejita would kill Goten before letting him end up with Bra.  That being said, if you don't like it, then just don't read it.

~~~~~~~

     Goten walked into the bar that he always went to on Monday Night.  He would sing, and people would cheer.  He had finally found something else he liked except for fighting.  But it was different this week.  Paris, his muse, had dumped him.  He had always dwelt on his feelings of happiness for his singing.  Now, there was no happiness left.  He spotted Trunks sitting at a table with Marron, Bra, and Pan.  Goten smirked at Pan leaning against Trunks.  He knew they liked each other.  He also knew that they had been dating secretly for about 6 months now.  The only other three people that knew where him, Bra, and Marron.  He was surprised by Marron's reaction the most.  He figured she would have gone ballistic.  Her and Trunks were on and off all through High School and the beginning of college, but it was different now that they had all graduated and gotten jobs.

     Goten walk up to the table, "Can I borrow Trunks for one song?  I need some back up."

     Trunks nodded, "What song is it?"

     Goten whispered the song title in his ear.

     Trunks jumped back in shock, "You sure?  That's not your usual style."

     Goten nodded as he head back stage.  Trunks gave the girls a worried look and walked off after him.  They all looked at each other.

     Marron was the first to speak, "What's wrong with Goten?"

     Pan shook her head, "Nothing I have heard about, so he has not told Dad or Grandma."

     "He hasn't told Trunks anything either," stated Bra.

     Marron spotted Paris come into the bar with her arm latched to another guy.  Marron motioned at her, "I think that could have something to do with it."

     Bra and Pan turned around and were ready to knock Paris' block off the second they saw her.  "I'm going to kill her," growled Bra.

     "I'll helped," agreed Pan.

     Marron crossed her arms and looked back to the stage, "Go for it."

     That shocked both Bra and Pan.  Marron was always the one to talk since into them.  She had constantly told them how she hated violence.

     Bra raised and eyebrow, "What was that?

     "Kill her," answered Marron non-chalantly.

     "Why do you say that?" asked Pan.

     "She hurt my Goten," stated Marron before she realized what she was saying.

     Pan jumped into the air, "I knew it!  You owe me 50 zeni Bra."

     Bra grumbled and put the money in Pan's hand.

     Marron looked at the two, "What did she know?"

     Pan mimicked Marron, "She hurt MY Goten."  Pan was sure to put extra emphasis on the word 'my'.

     The words had just hit Marron, "Crap."

     Bra smirked, "So, it is true."

     Pan smiled, "You like my Uncle."

     Marron tried her best to avoid the question.  Just the Goten walked on stage, which caused the bar to cheer.  The three girls cheered the loudest.  Goten stepped up to the mic, "Um, I just went through a really bad break up.  For those of you wondering, it's the girl right over there."  Goten pointed at an embarrassed Paris.  "So," Goten continued, "I'm going to try something new.  This first song is by an American band.  My friend Trunks is going to sing the lead; I'm going to help out in the chorus.  This is not my usual stuff so be warned."

     The music hit as the girls recognized it right off the bat.  It was the same song him and Trunks had done at home for fun so many times.  Goten was always missing something though.  Trunks started to sing

I watch how the   
Moon sits in the sky in the dark night   
Shining with the light from the sun   
The sun doesn't give life to the moon to assuming   
The moon's going to owe it one   
It makes me think of how you act to me you do   
Favors and then rapidly you just   
Turn around and start asking me about   
Things you want back from me   
I'm sick of the tension sick of the hunger   
Sick of you acting like I owe you this   
Find another place to feed your greed   
While I find a place to rest   
  
Goten looked straight at Paris as the chorus hit.

I want to be in another place   
I hate when you say you don't understand   
(You'll see it's not meant to be)   
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy   
A place for my head   
  
Maybe someday I'll be just like you and   
Step on people like you do and run   
Away the people I thought I knew   
I remember back then who you were   
You used to be calm used to be strong   
Used to be generous but you should've known that you'd   
Wear out your welcome now you see   
How quiet it is all alone I'm so   
Sick of the tension sick of the hunger   
Sick of you acting like I owe you this   
Find another place to feed your greed   
While I find a place to rest I'm so   
Sick of the tension sick of the hunger   
Sick of you acting like I owe you this   
Find another place to feed your greed   
While I find a place to rest   
  
I want to be in another place   
I hate when you say you don't understand   
(You'll see it's not meant to be)   
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy   
A place for my head   
  


You try to take the best of me   
Go away   
  


You try to take the best of me   
Go away   
  


You try to take the best of me   
Go away   
  


You try to take the best of me   
Go away!  
  


You try to take the best of me   
Go away!  
  


You try to take the best of me   
Go away!  
  


You try to take the best of me   
Go away!  
  


You try to take the best of me   
Go away!  
  


I want to be in another place   
I hate when you say you don't understand   
(You'll see it's not meant to be)   
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy   
A place for my head   
  


Stay! A! WAY!

(Stay!)

I'm so Sick of the tension sick of the hunger   
Sick of you acting like I owe you this   
(A!)

Find another place to feed your greed   
While I find a place to rest I'm so   
(WAY!)

Sick of the tension sick of the hunger   
Sick of you acting like I owe you this   
(STAY! AWAY! FROM ME!)

Find another place to feed your greed   
While I find a place to rest.  
  


     The song was different that time.  By the time Goten was done with the song he was on his knees almost in tears.  He looked out at an amazed crowd as they erupted.  He looked at the table where his friends were sitting.   They were all worried.  They knew that Goten was drawing off of so much pain.  What surprised Goten that the most worried one was not his niece, but Marron.  He looked at Paris with pure hatred as she slinked out the door with the guy she came with.  Goten stood and waved at the crowd.  Trunks stepped off stage.  Goten smirked slightly as he raised the mic to speak, "That felt good.  I think I may stick with this style."  The crowd cheered even more.  "That's all I have for tonight.  Sorry for the short set, I'm just not feeling it tonight."  Goten stepped off stage to see the owner of the bar and a man in a suit he had never herd before.  Goten nodded at the owner, "Hey Bob."

     Bob nodded, back, "Hey Goten.  Listen, this is Mr. Cox.  He works with an American record company.  He wants to have a word with you."

     Goten shook Mr. Cox's hand, "What can I do for you sir?"

     "Big Bang Records, and it's more what we can do for you Mr. Son."

-back at the table-

     Everyone watched Goten talk to the two men.  "Who is that other guy with Bob and Goten?" asked Marron.

     Trunks nodded, "He came into my office earlier today.  He wanted to get the demo Goten cut.  I think he works for a record company.  He gave me his business card."  Trunks pulled out the card.  "Here we go Bradley Cox, Big Bang Records.  New York City!"

     Marron paled, "New York?  As is in America, New York?"

     Trunks nodded.

     Bra looked at Marron, "You have to tell him now."

     Trunks was confused now, "Tell him what?"

     Marron stood and walked towards Goten.  Pan leaned to Trunks and whispered in his ear, "She likes Goten."

     Trunks frowned, "This is not good.  Mr. Cox liked the music.  He was planning on signing Goten tonight.  It was suppose to be a surprise.  He would have to move to the States."

     Marron walked up to Goten as he and Mr. Cox were shaking hands.  Mr. Cox smiled, "See you in a few days then Mr. Son."

     Goten smiled back, "It's Goten."

     Mr. Cox and Bob walked off.  Marron was worried now, "What was that about?"

     Goten turned to Marron and hugged her, "I got signed."

     Marron tried to hold in her tears, "Would you have to move?"

     Goten put Marron down and smiled.  "Yes.  That's one of the best parts.  A chance to start completely over with no Paris."

     "But-"

     Goten did not give Marron a chance to say anything.  He ran back on stage and grabbed the mic, "Attention.  You people are looking at Goten Son.  Who just got signed by Big Bang Records!"

     The crowd cheered except for Trunks, Bra and Pan.  Then ran over to a speechless Marron.  Bra helped Marron to her feet, "Come on girl.  You need to get some rest."

     Goten jumped off the stage and picked up Marron, "I'll take her."

     "I don't think-" started Bra.

     "It's okay," answered Marron.  "Beside, it's going to be a long time till he can do this again."


	2. Old feelings made new?

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. 

A/N:  yes, I know, only one person reviewed.  I'm sad L  However, it was one of my more faith reviewer that has been consistent with my stories.  So, I am going to go ahead and post this chapter in good faith that so more reviews will come my way.

Goten4life:  I got the first chapter up for the sequel to Anger.  It's called Redemption.  Check it out and let me know what you think dude.  Thanks for reviewing this for me.

Marron had stopped crying a while back, but it was obvious to Goten that something was still wrong.  He spotted her apartment just below and slowly descended landing in front of the building.  He looked at Marron, "Okay spill."

Marron tried her best to hide her sadness, "What do you mean?"

Goten smirked as he ran his figure across her cheek taking care of one last tear drop.  "You don't cry for nothing.  So, spill.  I would have thought you would be happy for me."

Marron sighed, "I am."

"Sure don't sound like it."

Marron turned and started to walk to the door, 'It's nothing."

"I already stated you don't cry about-"

"Look, you got a great chance for a new happy life.  I am not about to be selfish and screw it up."

"Screw it up?  What are you not telling me?"

Marron could not help but laugh slightly at Goten's obliviousness, "You really don't know what's going on do you?"

"No, or I would go find what made you cry and kicks it butt."

Marron walked up to Goten till she was nearly inches away, 'Last chance girl.  Do it or live with it.'  She took a deep breathe and kissed Goten with all her might.  She panicked when she felt Goten just freeze and not make a move.  Marron pulled back and started back to the building, "Told you you didn't want to know."

Goten stood in shock still, 'She kissed me.  Marron kissed me, but-' He shook it off, "What was that about?"

"Nothing, just a goodbye present."

"I know better than that.  What was it?"

"Why do you care anyway, you're leaving in a few days."

Goten looked at the ground, "Am I making a mistake now Marron?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing."  Goten took off into the air.

Marron went up to her apartment.  She threw her keys on the counter and then went to her room.  She collapsed on the bed and started to cry all over again.  She cried so much she did not notice the figure floating outside her window.

Goten watched the one person he swore he would never hurt cry.  He shook his head and flew back home, "I'm sorry Marron.  I can't let anyone get that close ever again.  It's for my own good."  Goten flew home and went to his room.  He picked up the phone and dialed a hotel number.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Cox?"

"Goten?"

"Yes sir.  Did I wake you?"

"Nah, I was just watching some TV.  So, what can I do for my favorite Japanese star?"

"I was wondering if I could leave tomorrow instead of next week."

"You sure about this man; you'll be gone for a very long time."

"Yeah, got to get out of here before I get myself hurt again."

"Oh, I see.  Well, I will call my secretary and will get them to fly over the private jet.  We'll meet you at the airstrip at 3 pm sharp."

"Thanks MR. Cox."

"Just call me Brad.  Now, get to sleep.  I don't need my new star to be malrested before we even start."

"Yes sir."  Goten hung up the phone and looked at the picture of him and Marron beside his bed.  He sighed, "I better be doing the right thing." He then spotted a picture of him and Paris.  He scowled, "No more pain.  No more Just Goten."

---next morning---

Goten landed at his mother's house.  He was met at the door by three very upset women.

Goten walked past them, "Don't."\

"My God Goten, it's Marron we're talking about.  You think she is going to hurt you?" started Pan.

"Sweetie," jumped in Chi-Chi, "This is the same Marron that you have been dreaming of since before you could remember."

"What part of don't do you not understand?"

"The part concerning you walking away from the one girl that could make this all better," stated Videl.

Goten put a piece of paper on the counter.  Her turned and looked at the three, "My choice has been made."

"But it's a bad choice," stated Pan.

"BUT IT'S MINE TO MAKE!" yelled Goten.  "I will never, ever, let anyone that close again.  No matter what."

Goten started for the door, "That paper has Brad's number in New York.  You can call him, and he will tell you how to contact me."  He started for the door, but Gohan phased in front of him.

"You're leaving for a long time, and you won't even stick around with your family a little longer?"

Goten stared coldly at Gohan, "I will go through you if I have to."

Gohan stepped aside.  Goten walked out the door.  Gohan followed him.  The brother walked out to the field they used to train on.  Goten sat on the side of a cliff, his feet dangling over the edge.  Gohan sat beside him.

Gohan looked at his little brother, "Okay, it's just me.  So, why are you really leaving?"

"I can't let anyone get close again Gohan.  If I just take everyone out of the equation, then I will be fine."

"You really think that?"

"Gohan, you're real smart, I mean like genius smart.  But me, I have never been more than a copy of dad to people.  I fight, I make jokes, end of story.  I can't do that anymore Gohan.  I can't be regular.  Then…then I stepped on that stage last night.  This time was different that the rest, it was like I had meaning.  People listened just to hear me.  I was-"

"Amazing." came a voice form behind them.

Gohan stood and walked off, smiling at Marron as he left.  Marron took Gohan's spot, "This is what I get!"  She threw a note at Goten's lap.  "I'm leaving today and not coming back.  I thought we were friends.  I thought I meant more than that to you."

"You do."

"Then what do I mean?  Tell me right now."

Goten looked at his feet as he kicked the open space under them, "You're Marron.  You're my first crush.  You're the girl I have been dreaming of before I even knew what love was.  Part of me wants to stay here, and be with you but-"

Marron ;put her figure on his lips, 'Then listen to that part Goten.  Stay here.  Just you and me, together."

Goten pulled away, "I can't let anyone get that close."  He stood and started to walk off.  He was stopped when a hand grabbed his arm.  He turned around.

Marron kissed Goten with all her might when he turned around.  This time, she smiled when she felt Goten relax against the kiss.  She opened her eyes slightly to see that his were closed and he was completely focused on the kiss.  She smiled.  Finally she broke for breathe, "Good?"

Goten nodded unable to form words.

"You leave, then you will be leaving me and every bit of the feeling you just put into that kiss."

Goten shook his head bringing him back to reality.  He started to walk away, "I got to get packed.  Big flight later."

"You're still going?"

Goten looked at Marron, She could tell he wanted to stay.  Goten took a deep breathe and closed his eyes, "I can't let anyone get that close ever again.  I really wish I could, but it would jus hurt to much to be rejected by you.  And eventually that is what would happen."  Goten took off into the air.

Marron fell to her knees and cried for the third time in less than 24 hours.


	3. No, You don't

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. 

A/N:  Thanks to the two new people to review.  And my usual has not even reviewed yet, so this is a very good thing.  

Goten looked out the window of the cab that drove up to the airport.  His bags were being loaded into the large plane.  He sighed as he stepped out.  He saw just what he had expected.  All of his friends and family were standing there for one more shot of trying to get him to stay.  They were all in a line in front of the stairs to the plain.  He walked up to Krillin and 18 first.

"If my baby girl did not love you so much, I would kick your ass right here for hurting her so much," stated Krillin.

"And I would do worse than that," stated the extremely unhappy android.

Goten looked at then both completely emotionless.  He walked on.

Bra stood there with tears in her eyes, "I promise if you stay I won't mind you going out with Marron, Goten.  I promise that I won't try to break you up or nothing.  I won't even hit on you anymore."

Goten gave his classic smile as he ruffled Bra's hair, "Then who would I tease?  Don't change a thing Bra."

Bulma and Vejita were next.  Vejita looked directly at Goten, "Brat."

"Vejita"

Bulma was too busy lecturing Vejita on how impolite he was to say goodbye.  Goten continued down to Trunks.  Trunks looked at his best friend, "Maybe I can look you up when I am in New York next time.  We could go check out some girls or something."

"Maybe."

Trunks became very serious, "Or you could stay here and stop being a selfish idiot.  You're really hurting her man."

Goten became serious as well, "And you think I'm not hurting?  Why do you think I'm leaving?"

Goten came to his family.  They all gathered on one giant huge.

"My baby is all grown up," stated Chi-Chi.

"And a complete idiot," mumbled Pan.

Goku stepped up to his son and looked him in the eye, "You can come home at any time.  Just say the word.  I can use Instant Transmition and have your stuff home in a few minutes okay?"

"Thanks dad, but I don't think I will be coming back any time soon."

Goten finally arrived at the last person in the line.  Marron.  She stood there blocking the stairs, "I won't let you do it.  I know you want to stay here, so why won't you?"

Goten sighed and moved Marron out of the way, "Paris, she was just my last heart break.  When you are about ready to ask a girl to marry you and you find out the entire thing has been a lie, you start to realize something.  All those girls that I have gone through.  Nothing was wrong with them.  It was me the entire time.  I'm just not meant for that kind of sentiment.  And when you get over this little crush, and find someone else, you will realize that I was nothing more than that, a silly little crush."

"But you're not a crush.  I want to be with you.  To never leave you side."

Goten chuckled, "All the others said the exact same thing.  Catch you later."

"Not if you get on that plane."

"Well, I guess I just proved my point then.  Nothing left here for me but heartbreak."  Goten walked up the stairs.  Brad pulled the door shut.

He noticed Goten staring out the window at Marron, "Old girlfriend?"

"Nah, just an old friend of the family."

"You sure man, she looked pretty upset."

"She claims she cares for me."

"And you don't believe her?"

"Nope.  Not after all I have been through.  Women are nothing more than trouble."

Brad sat back and chuckled, "Just don't be leaking that attitude to the press."

Goten nodded as he sat back.

"You going to miss anything?"

"Nope.  Nothing back there but pain and heartbreak."

The plane flew into the distance.  Marron sat on the runway watching it.  Pan walked up to her and put her hand on Marron's shoulder.

Marron did not move, "Just give him a few more seconds.  He's coming flying back."

Pan sighed, "I wish you were right this time."

Marron hid the tears in her eyes, "He has to come back.  I need him.  I need him to come back."

"I know you do.  I know how you feel."

"No………you don't."  Marron stood and walked off leaving everyone staring at her.


	4. Competition

Disclaimer:  Blah, blah, blah, I don't own anything, you people should really know this by now.

A/N:  Wow, four reviews in less than 2 days, I am so happy.   Man, I guess this story is taking as well as it did in the other place I posted it.  Even though I have changed it drastically since then.  So, there you go.

Goten looked around the loft he had gotten in New York.  It was plenty big for one person.  The company had sent him a few house warming gifts, a big screen TV, a new couch, and a new CD player.  They had tried to give him a car to travel around, but he stated that he preferred walking.  When they warned him that New York could be dangerous, he simply stated that he thought he could handle anything…well almost anything.

"Hey there newbie."

Goten spun around and looked at the young lady standing in his door way.  She short blond hair.  She wore a tank top and a pair of jeans with a hole in one knee.  It was obvious that she had not bothered to fix her hair before she came.  She leaned against the door with her arms crossed and a warm smile on her face.  She pushed off the doorway and walked up to him, "So, you're Brad's new pet project?  How interesting.  You must really be able to sing if he went all the way to Japan just to find you."

Goten gave his normal smile and went back to unpacking stuff, "That's what he tells me.  But I don't know."

"Ah…and humble too.  Quiet a difference than the others."

"Others?"

The girl walked up and started to help him unpack, "Yeah, there have been plenty of others come here you know.  But they all slack off and party too much.  I must have seen at least half a dozen people live here in the past year."

"Really, how long have you lived here?"

"About 2 years.  Came to the city after I graduated college and just never left.  The city has that kind of pull on people."

"What do you do?"

"My, aren't we full of questions.  You don't even know my name yet," the girl teased.

"Oh…well…what's your name?"

The girl smiled, "Jamie, and you are?"

"Goten."

"Goten huh?  That's won't be too hard to remember.  So, what style of music do you play?"

"Mostly just some mellow stuff.  But it has become a little more aggressive as of late."

"A little?" came a voice from the door.

They both looked up as Brad came in.  He had just gotten out of the office cause he was still wearing his business suit.  "Watch out for that one Goten, she's a trickster."

Jamie looked up in false innocence, "What me?  I am completely innocent."

"Sure you are.  You just hit on every single male artist I bring in here."

"What?"

"Let's see, first the was James, then that guy from Europe that flopped, what was his name…"

Jamie rolled her eyes, "Gerome?"

"Yeah, then there was Chris, then Micheal, and now Goten.  I swear I am starting to become less of a record dealer and more of your personal dating service."

"I would have you know that all of them made the first move.  I was just being nice.  And as for Goten here, he's not my type, so just back off."

Goten watched how the two related and laughed.  They were almost related like brother and sister like Trunks and Bra.  He was putting up a few pictures.  He turned when there was a silent; Brad was looking at all the pictures.  Jamie was holding one and looking at it.  Goten looked at the one she was looking at.  It was from last summer.  Pan was sitting on the beach with Trunks behind her with his arms around her.  Goten, was sitting beside Trunk and Bra and Marron were on either side of him with their head on his shoulders.  Goten smiled at it.

Jamie looked back at him, "I see you were a ladies man."

Goten blushed slightly, "They were just teasing me.  My girlfriend at the time was taking the picture, and they were just trying to get me in trouble."

Jamie noticed that with Bra he just had his arm on his shoulder, but with Marron Goten was leaning on her and hand his arm around her waist.  Jamie smiled at this.  "Whatever you say lover boy.  Seeing the fact you said 'girlfriend at the time' I guess it worked."

Goten turned back to the boxes and got back to work.  Brad leaned over to Jamie, "Sensitive subject.  The girl just left him for another guy two days ago."

Jamie nodded knowingly.

Brad started for the door, "Well, I just came to make sure Goten got his stuff here okay and everything.  I'll see you two later.  Goten, we'll start on you CD next week, so get some of your songs together and drop them by my office and I will have my people look at them."

Goten kept unpacking, "Sure thing Brad."

Brad shut the door as he left.  Jamie went back to helping Goten, "Hey sorry about that Goten, I…I didn't know."

Goten looked up to her and gave her the best smile her could muster, "Well, now you do.  And I'm fine with it.  If it wasn't for her, I would not have changed my style and gotten signed."

Jamie looked around and noticed that Goten did not even have any food around, "You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I know this all you can eat Mexican place down the street.  My treat?"

"Mexican?  Never had that."

Jamie stood and grabbed Goten's arm as she laughed, "Time to educate you in the ways of the city lover boy.  Come on."

Just then, Goten's phone rang.  He picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey, uncle Goten."

Goten smiled, "Hey, how's my favorite niece?"

"I'm your only niece."

"I'm good.  Look you really hurt Marron.  She's been crying all day."

"I didn't mean to do that…tell her I'm sorry."

"Here, tell her yourself."

"Pan! Don't-"

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Goten!  Where are you!  Are you back home!"

"Ummm…no Marron.  Listen, you need to move on.  I'm not going to be back for a while."

"What did I do to push you away so much?"

"You didn't do anything.  I just needed to get away from everyone.  No girlfriend or a person with crushes.  It's just a lot simpler this way."

Jamie looked back in the door, "Come on Lover Boy.  I'm hungry."

Unfortunately, Marron heard that, "Lover boy?"

"Marron, it's not what you think.  It's just a neighbor."

"Sure Goten!  You didn't leave here to keep from getting into a relationship.  You left to get away from me!"  The phone line went dead.

Goten hung his head.  Jamie looked at him and gave a smile that begged forgiveness, "I guess that was a bad time to use my new nickname for you, huh?"

"That was Marron.  The blond in the picture you were looking at."

Jamie frowned, "So, what happened?"

"The night before I left, she admitted her feelings for me.  I thought it was just a crush.  What am I saying?  It is a crush."

"Why is it just a crush?"

"She…I…well…"

Jamie grabbed Goten's arm and started to walk down the hall, "This is going to take a while.  Talk while we walk there."

Goten followed with the hopes that he had just made his first friend in New York.


	5. In Big Trouble

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know the way it goes, if you don't go back about two chapters and read the disclaimer there.

A/N: This story is getting a lot longer and more detailed since I did it the last time. I guess that proves there is no such thing as a completely story. Just a story that the author is comfortable with at the moment.

Goten4life: Hey dude, thanks for the offer about proofreading the chapters. Just give me your email or just email me or something and I will send you chapter 6 to proofread when I finish it.

Jamie slowly munched on a chip covered with salsa. Goten was going back for at least his 10th plate. She was amazed. Goten sat back down. Jamie smiled at him, "I take it you like Mexican."

Goten looked up with half a taco in his mouth, "Yeah, it's great."

"So anyway, back to this girl Marron. So, she was like really crying when you saw her through the window?"

"Yeah. You think that means something?"

"Of course it does, but these next few weeks will really be the test. If she backs off, then it was just a crush. But if she seems to get more aggressive about it, then it's probably me."

Goten looked at Jamie dumbly, "Why would she be more aggressive?"

Jamie put her head in her hand and shook them both, "You really don't know anything about women do you?"

"Hey now-"

"The girl has competition now Goten. She heard me call you lover boy over the phone. Now, if it's just a crush, she will cry for a few nights and then get over you. But if it is for real, then you probably have more than a crush on your hands."

"Doesn't matter either way. I'm here for a long time."

"You really ready to through a chance at romance away for a record contract?"

"Yeah. I just can't afford to get hurt again."

"I see. I agree with you. Relationships are highly over rated."

"Amen to that."

Jamie leaned back in her chair and looked at Goten, "Why can't other people be like us?" She smiled inwardly, 'Come on, take the bate…take it.'

"I guess cause everyone is not the same."

Jamie smiled confidently, "Based on that, how do you come to the assumption that just because a few sluts hurt you that every girl will hurt you?"

Goten frowned and then showed a smirk, "Damn, you're good."

"Ways of the city my foreign friend. You will learn a lot her. Come on, time to head on back."

Goten stood and started out the door. Jamie paid the bill. She frowned when she saw that Goten was already half way up the street. She was about to yell at him when he felt an arm grab her around the waist and pull her into an alley. She cringed when she felt hot breathe next to her ear, "Well, if it isn't the little street philosopher. Here's a little wisdom for you, it's not good for a girl to be alone at night."

Jamie tried to scream for help, but the man had covered her mouth.

The man took out a switchblade and brought it up to Jamie's cheek, "Still haven't got you back for ratting me out you little bitch. Now, you going to go nicely, or would you like me to get rough."

Jamie bit into the man's hand, when he pulled his hand away from her mouth, she shouted to the top of her longs, "GOTEN! HELP!"

The man quickly brought his hand back over Jamie's mouth. He brought the knife right up to her throat, "You should die for that stupid move."

A voice came form the entrance to the alley, "I don't think you should give anyone any advice on smarts there mister. Now, let the lady go."

The man turned and saw Goten with clenched fist walking slowly towards him. The man tightened his grip on the knife and on Jamie, "One more move and your little girlfriend here gets it."

Goten phased out from in front of them and was now behind them holding the man's hand with the knife behind his back. The man released Jamie. Jamie backed up and looked at the two. She was a little scared cause she had almost died, but also because Goten had moved way too fast to be human. The man dropped the knife and ran down the alley. Goten looked at Jamie. He raised her head slightly and looked at her neck, "You okay?"

Jamie took a few steps back, "What the hell are you?"

Goten smiled slightly, "I'm Goten duh, the guy you just met."

"There is no way you could mo-mo-move that fast."

Goten rubbed the back of his head, "Oh that, I guess I have a little more explaining to do."

"Yeah."

Goten sighed and started to walk home, "It all started on a Planet called Vejita."

"Wait, you're an alien?"

"Just let me get through this then you can ask all the question you want, okay?"

Jamie nodded.

"Okay anyway, there was like this really mean guy called Freeza and-" They continued to walk as Goten tried his best to explain everything. A few minutes later, they walked into the room. "And so, my dad flew off in the distance and the earth dragon balls were gone. But we just got Dende to use the Namek dragon balls to wish back my dad. End of story."

Jamie looked at him wide eyed. She sat down and looked directly at Goten, "Wow."

"That is what I said when he explained to me on the plane ride," stated Brad as he walked in.

Goten smiled, "What do we owe this pleasure to?"

"I got an interesting call from one of the people from the newspaper. I had sent pictures out to Goten and had scheduled a press conference to announce his signing. Anyway, the interesting thing was that this report swore he saw Goten save a young ladies life form some knife wielding maniac. Care to explain?"

Goten blushed slightly.

Jamie spoke up, "Some guy jumped me, and Goten saved me."

Brad was very serious, "You hurt?"

"No."

He smiled slightly, "I guess I for once owe you a bit of gratitude."

"Why?"

"The reporter had a camera with him. Tomorrow morning, Goten is going to be on the front page of the New York Times entertainment section."

Goten almost chocked, "Really?"

"Yep, good job kid. You're a hero."

Goten blushed slightly.

Jamie smiled at Goten.

Brad looked at the two, "Well I guess I will leave you two alone. Have a good night and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Goten blushed even more.

Jamie was blood red but not from a blush. She ran out the door after Brad, "Why you no-good stuck-up record executive wannabe!" Jamie calmed down when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Goten there.

"Come on, let's watch some TV. You can show me what's good."

Jamie smiled slightly, "Okay."

They walked back to the apartment. They sat down as Jamie tried her best to explain American TV programs. The phone rang and Goten picked it up, "Hello?"

There was a sniffle on the other line, "Go-Go-Goten?"

"Marron?"

"Yeah, I just have one question. Why is it that you are there on day and already have a girlfriend?"

"She's not a girlfriend Marron. She's just the only friend I have here. She saw that picture that I have of you and Bra leaning on me at the beach, and she just started teasing me." 

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Promise?"

"Yeah Marron, but look that doesn't mean that I'm coming back or anything. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I need to do this for a while."

"Okay, just don't go falling for this new girl."

Goten looked at Jamie who was leaning against his arm fast asleep. He smirked at it, "I will try."

"Well, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye Marron." Goten hung up the phone and then looked at how peaceful Jamie looked leaning on his arm. He tried to move but she just whined in her sleep and grabbed onto the arm tightly. Goten sighed, "I'm in big trouble."


	6. A New Game

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this shit so there you go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goten woke up on the couch. He had taken Jamie to his room and let her sleep there. What woke him up was the smell of bacon. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and then ran his hand through his hair. He felt the roughness of his chin, "Need to shave."

"I don't know. May be good for your rough image. After all, what kind of tough guy," Jamie stepped into sight, "saves a defenseless girl."

Goten stood and stretched. He went to his room and came out a few seconds later. He flopped back down on the couch and started to look through a folder. Jamie walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder. She bent down closer just above Goten's ear, "Looks good, but I could definitely play those."

Goten turned his head to Jamie, "Huh?"

Jamie stood up putting on hand on her hip and extended her hand to Goten, "I'm your base player."

"Since when?"

"Since I always play base for Brad's little pet projects. You obviously don't have a band so I'm offering my services."

Goten smirked, "I see, well I guess we have a deal this time. We're going to the top, and we'll do it together."

Jamie went back to the kitchen. She returned a few seconds later and handed Goten a plate of Bacon and Eggs. Jamie sat down beside him and started to eat, "So, why didn't you wake me up last night?"

"Well, you looked like you had been through a lot last night, so I just thought that maybe you would feel a little safer not being in your apartment all alone."

Jamie blushed slightly, "You're way too sweet for this city Goten. Well, what's and the agenda today?"

Goten picked out about ten songs and looked through them one more time, "Well I'm going to drop these off, what about you?"

"Well, I got my usual gig in the park, want to come?"

"I guess I could."

"You play anything?"

"I used to play guitar a while back. I still us it when I'm writing music."

"Okay then, let's grab it and go and pick up mine."

Goten walked to his room and walked back out with his guitar strapped to his back. He picked up a handful of bacon and shoved it into his mouth. Jamie giggled at this as they walked out the door. They walked down a few doors and Jamie pulled out here key. Goten leaned against the door frame as he waited. Jamie stuck her head out of the room, "You know you can come in."

Goten slowly walked in and looked around. he spotted a few pictures on a wall unit. He walked over and looked at them with his hands in his pockets. They all had Jamie in them. Her with kids of all different ages. Another showed a foster home. "You never said you were an orphan."

"You never asked."

"You mind me asking what happened?"

"My mom died giving birth to me, and my dad just dropped me off at the home. Never heard from him."

"I'm sorry."

Jamie stepped out with the same outfit from the day before, this time though she carried her guitar case with her, "Don't you start that too." She walked out the door leading the way as Goten followed. She hailed a cab when she got outside. They climbed in and Jamie leaned forward to talk with the driver, "Big Bang and please take the quickest way possible. I know how much this trip should cost, so don't try to cheat me." The driver nodded as he pulled off. Jamie sat back and put her hand behind her head as she rested her head on the seat. She turned her head and smiled at Goten, "So, where did dear Bradley meet you?"

"Some club I play at back home." Goten looked out the window and sighed as he watched the sky.

"You miss it don't you?"

"A little."

"You'll get used to it eventually. Unless you're not telling me something about this Marron chic."

"Like what?"

"Like your feelings for her."

"That's kind of personal."

Jamie smirked, "That bad huh." She let out a little laugh as she looked straight ahead again, "Seems to me someone made a big mistake."

Goten looked at her in anger, "Seems to me that it's none of your business."

There was a long period of silence. Jamie was about to say something when the car pulled to a stop, "Big Bang Records, that's 7.50 ma'am."

Jamie gave the driver the money. She looked beside her to see that Goten had already gotten out and was walking to the building. She shook her head and ran to catch up. She caught up right at the door, "Look, I'm sorry okay? It's just you're a nice guy, and I would hate to see you go through some unneeded pain."

Goten looked at her and smiled slightly, "That's okay. I guess I overreacted, it's just that was the exact same thing my family told me before I left."

---In Japan---

Marron stared at the ceiling. Her attitude had gotten drastically different in the past 24 hours. She held a picture of her and Goten in her hands. She sat up and looked through her closet. She found a quick pair of shoes. There was a knock on the door. Marron smiled, "On time as usual." Marron walked to the door and opened it up. There stood her best friend and niece to the man she loved. She picked up her purse and started out the door.

Pan followed her a little slower than usual, "You mean to tell me I am not going to have to drag you out today?"

"New game. Time to get a little aggressive."

"And how you plan on doing that?"

"I have my ways." Marron walked outside of her apartment. She looked around the street and turned back to Pan, "I guess you flew."

"It's the only way to travel."

"Guess I'm driving then." She walked towards her cherry red 2002 Mustang. She pulled out her keys and hit the alarm. She climbed into the drivers seat as Pan climbed into the passengers seat, "Where in the world did you get the money for this car?"

"I have my savings? You would be surprised what kind of money I make."

"How?"

"Oh the fashion impaired of this world. And they all pay me to solve that problem."

"Yeah, and then you pay me to do all the grunt work."

Marron smirked, "You trying to say I should up your pay?"

"Wouldn't hurt anything."

Marron started ot car and drove off. She looked at Pan in the corner of her eye, "Feel like doing a little investigating?"

"What kind?"

"Find where your beloved Uncle lives in New York. Address and everything."

"Why?"

Marron pulled into the bank parking lot, "Cause I need to know where to tell the cab driver to take me." Marron stepped out of the car and walked inside.

Pan looked through the rear view mirror and watched Marron walk towards the entrance, "Time to get a little aggressive." She got out and walked inside. She spotted Marron at on of the window, she walked up. She overheard Marron.

"You heard me right, close the account. I want my money."

Pan crossed her arms, "Sounds like you are planning more than a visit."

Marron smirked, "Well, You know New York could always use one more Fashion Designer."


	7. Cofession

Disclaimer:  You know the way it goes.  I don't own jack squat.

A/N:  Special thanks to Goten4life once again for proofreading this stuff for me.  I owe you bro.  And to everyone that is worried about the entire Jamie thing interfering with the Goten/Marron pairing, have faith.  This fic is a long way from over.

Goten sat down on a curb in the middle of Central park along side Jamie.  Jamie pulled out her guitar and placed the case in front of her.  She looked at Goten and smiled, "Time to earn a living like all the other people in this city."

"What are we going to play."

"You're the lead whatever you feel like.  I'll pick in and we'll just make something up off the cuff."

"People pay for this kind of thing?"

"If we're any good at it."

Goten shook his head in disbelief and started to play a tune on his guitar.  Jamie soon chimed in.  The two played like there was none one else around.  When Goten did not have his eye shut concentrating on what he was playing so he could write it down later, he was looking at Jamie.  Jamie kept her eyes on Goten the entire time with a smile on her face.  Soon, people stopped and listened to the two play.  The cling of coins started to accompany the two artists.  Goten final ended the tune and the crowd clapped for the two.  An elderly lady with a bag of seeds for the birds stopped in front of the two, "Well missy, I see you finally got yourself some company huh?"

Jamie stood and hugged the old lady, "Huh have you been Ms. Jenkins?  I haven't seen you in ages."

"Well dear, I fell and hurt myself a while back.  That dang doctor of mine would not even let me leave my house till the other day."

"It's good to see you're better then."

"Thanks you dear, now who is your handsome young friend here?"

Goten stood and bowed, "I'm Goten ma'am.  I just started work here in the city."

"Really now?  Where you from?"

"Japan ma'am."

The old lady smiled as she started to leave, "Such a polite young boy, you hold onto this one Jamie."

Jamie blushed incredibly, "Well, you take care Ms. Jenkins."

Goten looked at Jamie, "What did she mean hold onto this one?"

"She thought you were my boyfriend."

"People keep thinking that, but you already said I was not your type."

Jamie sat back down and started to play a tune.  She smiled at Goten, "Next lesson on the city Goten, people lie."

Goten looked at her in shock as she turned around and continued playing as if she had just told him the most obvious of things.  Goten made a mental note to bring that up later.

---In Japan---

Marron was walking from her landlord's apartment.  She just had told him that she was moving out and would have her stuff out of the apartment within the week. Pan stepped in front of her, "You sure about this?  I mean Goten did go to escape everything and everyone he knew.  He may not like you just showing up on his doorstep."

Marron moved past her, "I'll convince him."

"How?"

"By not giving up."

"So, you're going to annoy him into submission?"

Marron spun around and was face to face with Pan.  Anger was clearly visible in her eyes, "I'm beginning to think that you don't want me to go and get my Goten back."

"He's not your Goten.  And I just don't want you to come back home crying again."

"I know, but how is sitting around and doing nothing help?  I'm going and that is settled."

---Back in NY---

Jamie and Goten finished playing and started back to Goten's apartment.  Goten had not expected later to come till…well…much later.  He took a deep breath.

"Go ahead and say it," stated Jamie as she continued walking.

"Okay then, how much did you lie when you said I was not your type?"

"I didn't lie per-say.  I didn't know you well enough then."

"So, what is the new verdict?"

"Seems I got a new type I like," stated Jamie once again as if it was common sense.

Goten looked at her, "How can you do that?  Act as if it's nothing?"

"Because I'm not the one that goes running from their feelings."

"Oh, great way to win a guy over.  Insult him."

"I'm not insulting; I'm saying that some people are worth the risk."

"Well I hate to break it to you, but I don't take that kind of risk anymore."

"Then you're a huge fool."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want to live your life completely alone and void of emotion?  Cause if you keep this crap up, you will.  And you will not feel any better. And that one day will come when you will wish that you took one last risk."

"Well, since you seem to be able to know what I want in the future, then tell me what I want right now."

"This," Jamie leaned up and kissed Goten.  Goten closed his eyes and was completely absorbed into the kiss.  After a few moments Jamie broke the kiss and looked at him, "I guess right?"

Goten stood there with a blank face.  'How could one little kiss bring forth so many questions?'  He had thought about how he had Jamie had clicked in a few days of knowing each other.  He remembered how peaceful she looked sleeping on his couch.  But then, he thought of a certain blond in Japan.  He remembered the two of them playing on the beach when they were little.  He remembered them going to school together.  He remembered all the time he had gotten in trouble for beating up some guy that hurt Marron's feelings.  He remembered the nights of longing and wishing Marron was his.  He remembered that kiss on the cliff the day he left Japan.

Jamie frowned at the obvious hesitation of Goten.  She started to walk in the door, "I guess not."

Goten stood there for a second longer and then ran after her, "Jamie wait!"

Jamie spun around and looked at Goten.  It was obvious that she was holding her feelings in check.  "Look, let's just pretend that just did not happen okay?"  A tear fell from her eye as she spoke.

Goten reached up and tried to wipe it away, but Jamie stepped back.  He stepped forward again and wiped the tear away then pulled her into a hug.  Jamie could not hold back any more and just began to cry into Goten's chest.  Goten started to run his hand through her hair, "Shhhh, it's okay.  You don't have to pretend anything."

Jamie sniffled, 'Why are you so scared?  First you push away your friend and Japan, and now you are about to do the same to me."

Goten sighed.  Just the he realized what he had been doing to the people he cared about the most.  He realized that sometimes they were worth the risk.  Goten placed his hand under Jamie's chin and drew it up until they saw eye to eye.  Goten then bent down and kissed Jamie with the last bit of hope he had left.  Jamie threw her arms around Goten's neck and pressed her lips harder against Goten's.  They broke the kiss several minutes later.  Goten wiped a few more tears away.

Jamie smiled, "So, I guess I was right."

Goten smirked, "Lucky guess."

The two walked into the building.

---In Japan---

The person at the front desk looked up to see Marron and Pan walking towards the desk.  Marron had a carry on bag with her and was giving Pan a few last minute instructions.  Pan was nodding showing Marron she was paying attention.  Marron looked up at the lady at the desk, "I would like a ticket to New York City."

"Very well, when would you like to leave ma'am?"

"As soon as possible."

The desk clerk typed a few things into her computer, "Okay, I have one leaving for Kennedy in one hour.  And you're in luck, there is a seat left in first class."

"I'll take it."

"That will be 35 hundred zeni ma'am."

Marron handed over the cash with no hesitation.  She then picked up her bag and gave Pan a big hug before starting for the get, "Tell my parents I had to do this."

"Okay, be good and give Goten a sock in the arm for me."

"Will do, though I doubt it will have the same effect coming from me."

They separated ways.  Marron got through the terminal just in time.  They took her ticket and she went on board the giant plain.  She was lucky enough to get the window seat.  Not long after she sat down, the engines started, and they sped down the runway, and then into the air.  Marron looked out the window at the city as it became smaller and smaller, 'Don't fall in love with that girl Goten.  I'm on my way.'  To bad for Marron, that she was already too late.

A/N:  Okay, thus ends this chapter.  I decided to give Marron a little more heavy competition with Goten.  Next chapter Marron arrives and New York and she and Jamie come face to face for the first time.  And what will Goten's reaction be to see his old friend and crush?


	8. A Huge Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. So, there you go.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I have been going the graduation. I am now officially a college graduate. I are smart. Thanks to Mike for keeping me in check and staying on my case about getting this out. And thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter. And remember you Goten/Marron people, keep the faith. It is coming soon. Like two or three chapters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marron grumbled as the sun broke through the window in her hotel. She had gotten home late the day before. Well, early if you took it in American time, but she was becoming very familiar with the term "Jet Lag". She rolled over so her back was to the window. She opened her eyes and spotted the picture of her and Gotten on the nightstand. Beside it was the piece of paper that Pan had given her with Goten's address and apartment number. She sat up and decided that now was the best time to getup. She had slept through the entire day and night. Flying always did that to her. That's why she never learned. Plus, that just gave Goten an excuse to carry her.

---Across town---

"I know I'm new at this Jamie, but I don't think water is suppose to do that."

Jamie spun around and spit out the coffee in her mouth as she watched the water on the stove boil over. She ran over and turned the heat down. "You really are completely illiterate in the kitchen huh?"

Goten smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, my mom always made such good food, so I always ate there."

Jamie blew a stray strand of blonde her out of her face. She then smirked at Goten, "I am starting to think that that smile should be outlawed. It is impossible to be mad at you when you smile at me like that."

"That's what every else always told me. I got it from my dad."

Jamie sighed and checked on the food, "Well, your breakfast should be ready pretty soon, so go get cleaned up."

"Okay, thanks for making breakfast," said Goten as he walked towards his room.

Jamie looked at him as he left, "Don't count on this every time. You're learning how to cook today." She then looked at the mess Goten had made while trying to make eggs. She rolled her eyes and mumbled to herself, "If I can keep you from destroying the kitchen that is."

Goten poked his head out of his room, "That's what my mom said before I burned down that part of the house. She didn't try to teach me after that."

---On the Street---

Marron walked down the sidewalk. Most people would think she was crazy. A young lady walking alone down the street in New York City. Of course, Marron knew better. When she first told her parents about going to college, 18 had shown Marron a few moves that could get the job done. OF course, knowing how protective 18 was of Marron, it would do more than get the job done. Marron spotted a little diner. She walked down and sit at the counter and waited for someone to come. Finally, a older lady came, "What can I get for you doll?"

"Um…could I get some coffee and some toast?"

"That all you want? A skinny thing like you needs something else to put some meat on those bones. Ain't going to attract any men like that."

Marron looked at the menu trying not to blush. The waitress smiled, "Oh, seems there is already someone huh? I'll bring you something good."

Marron gave her a kind smile. A few moments later, the waitress came back with the coffee and some sausage and eggs along with the toast. She put them in front of Marron. Marron smelled them and smiled, "Smells delicious."

"Trust me deary, they are. Now, you going to leave an old lady waiting, or you going to tell me about this guy?"

"Don't you have to work?"

"Nah, it's always slow this time. So, spill."

Marron reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet. She then pulled out a picture that was taken a few months before Goten left. "His name's Goten-"

---At Goten's apartment---

Jamie tried to keep from laughing as Goten continued to shovel food into his mouth. He looked at her and tried to say something, but his mouth was too full.

Jamie let out a little laugh, "Try chewing and swallowing first."

Goten swallowed and gave a innocent smile, "This is great!"

"Thanks, but I have a feeling you would eat anything if you were hungry enough."

"No really, this is the second best cooking I ever ate."

Jamie put up a hurt face, "Second best?"

"Um…well…you see…"

Jamie smiled, "I know. Boys will always like their momma's cooking best."

"Yeah."

"So, what you doing after this? We don't have our first day in the studio till next week."

"I think I'll do a little training. Then a jog in the park. And then meet you out in front of the fountain for our regular. You can handle both guitars right?"

"I'm not some weak little chic you know? I handled myself long before you where here."

"I know, so what you going to do before the park?"

"I thought maybe I would go up to the roof and watch you train."

"Sounds good."

---At the diner---

"And you came all this way just to be with him?"

Marron sighed, "Yep."

"well, good luck with it dear. Anything I can do, let me know."

Marron took out the address from inside her pocket, "Know where I can find this place?"

The waitress looked at the address and smiled, "Yeah, you take the next road right, and then go down two blocks. You're pretty close."

Marron smiled and paid her bill, "Thanks." She walked out and started to follow the directions. She had made the turn and went past the first block. She smiled when she started to hear the sounds of intense training. She walked up to the build that it was coming from. She could definitely tell where the sound was coming from. She cracked a smile, "The roof." She walked inside and ran up to the roof. She opened the door to the roof and saw the last thing she ever wanted to see.

Goten was sitting in the ground with a towel draped around his shoulder. Jamie was sitting behind him massaging his shoulders, "That was impressive."

"It was a good warm up. The real stuff starts now."

"Don't overdue yourself. The last thing I want is my precious Goten to get hurt."

Marron gasped and took a step back, 'Her Goten? No, he promised me. He promised. He would never break a promise.'

Goten looked up and froze, "Marron?"

Jamie looked up and saw the blond staring at the two of them. She smiled, "Hey. I'm Jamie. Goten told me a lot about you."

Marron clenched her fists, "He failed to mention you."

"Oh well, I'm sure that would change real soon," stated Jamie as she took a hold of Goten's hand.

Marron's eyes lit up with anger.

Goten noticed this, "Oh boy, this is not going to end well.'

Marron walked straight up to Goten and slapped him, "That's for the lie in Japan." She then kneed Goten and a very manly place, "And that's for the lie over the phone."

Goten fell to the ground holding himself.

Jamie stood between the two, "What was that for?"

Marron looked at Jamie and smirked, "He promised me that he would not fall for you. He promised. And I don't like being lied to."

Goten sat on the ground trying his best to stand, "Jamie, why don't you go get the guitars and head on to the park."

"But-"

"Please go Jamie. I think me and Marron need some time to talk."

Jamie reluctantly started to walk away. She closed the door behind her. Marron smiled when the door closed. She then bent down to Goten's level, "I suggest you start explaining."

Goten sit against the wall and chuckled, "An interesting twist?"

"Huh?"

"I was single for 2 years before I met Paris. For 2 years I wanted to be with you. Every moment I woke up, I would beg for that to be the day that I would confess my love to you. But I never got enough courage. You were always going out with other guys. So, I just became the admirer from a distance. Now, it seems the roles have changed."

Marron sat down beside Goten and sighed, "Sorry about the kick. You okay?"

"I will be in a few minute and once I get rid of the "I'm going to hurl" feeling."

Marron chuckled, "I really missed yor sense of humor."

Goten slowly stood and started to walk away.

"Why her?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you have to go and fall for her?"

"To be hones, she loved me for who I was. Not because she had known me my whole life, or whose relative I was. OR because Trunks is one of my closest friends. She loved me because I'm Goten. It was that simple. IT feels kind of good."

"But I lo-"

Goten shook his head, "Please don't finish that phrase Marron, because you will only get hurt. And I will be the one hurting you. That's the last thing I want to do."

Marron ran up and grabbed his hand. Goten turned around just in time to be planted with the kiss of his life. Marron wrapped her arms around his neck and refused to let go.

Just then, Jamie walked back onto the roof, "Hey Goten, you want to give me your key so I can lock you door?" She looked up and saw the kiss. Marron was wrapped around Goten, and Goten seemed to be doing nothing to stop it. A tear started to form, "Oh, okay." She turned around and ran down the stairs.

Goten had heard Jamie and opened his eyes just in time to see her run off. He pushed Marron away and ran after her, "Jamie wait! It's not what it looked like?"

Jamie spun around anger visible in her eyes, "Not what it looks like! How can it not be what it looks like! Do I look that naïve! She was kissing you, and you were loving it. I was just a replacement for her wasn't I?"

"No, of course not. I love you."

"Don't you dare ever say that to me again." Jamie ran out the door and into the streets. The next thing she heard was the car horn.


	9. Learning to Deal

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own DB/Z/GT so none of this is mine.

A/N: Okay this is how this story is going to work. I am going to continue the Goten/Marron storyline, then when I am done, if there is enough demand, I will write an alternate ending where Jamie ends up with Goten, but only if there is enough demand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days, it had been three days since the accident. Goten stood in the back of the service that had gathered to remember Jamie. She had died the second the car had hit her. Goten had been plummeted into a den of self-loathing and doubt. 'One second. If I had reacted one second quicker, I would have been able to save her. I would have taken the blunt of the car and she would have been fine.' He leaned against a tree completely emotionless. The service ended and Brad walked up, "Listen man, if youw ant to push back the-"

"We got another base?"

"I know a few I can call."

"Have them in there next week. That's when we start."

"Goten, you don't have to do this. I know you-"

Goten looked up at Brad. His eyes were completely void, "It makes no sense to let this set us back. I'm fine. In fact, I'm looking forward to next week." Goten then turned and walked off. He spotted his family in the crowd. He did not acknowledge them when they approached. Goten dug his hands deeper into his pocket and tried to stay warm, 'Damn city weather.'

Chi-Chi was the first to venture a word, "Goten,-"

"Don't mom. You did not know her."

Chi-Chi sighed, "But she was nice enough for you to care for deeply. That means she was a wonderful person."

"Thanks mom. I'm kind of tired, I think I'm going back to my place. Thanks for coming. She would have appreciated it." Goten then slowly floated into the air and then took off towards his apartment not caring about the people that stared at the flying person. He walked up to his apartment. When he got to the door, there was Marron. He sneered slightly, "What? Haven't ruined my life enough?"

"Goten, I never meant to-"

"Doesn't matter. You did. And you know what's worse? I didn't do anything to stop you. This is all my fault. I am the idiot that drove her into that street."

"Goten, you can not possibly blame yourself here."

Goten pulled his key out of his pocket and started to unlock the door, "Go back home Marron."

"Okay, I will be back tommo-"

"No, go back to your real home. I don't need you to be here to baby-sit me."

---A week later---

Brad pushed the button in the sound booth, "That sounded great Goten. I don't know how you do it. That's it for today."

Goten looked at the band behind him, "You guys got anywhere to be?"

They all shook their heads knowing what was coming.

Goten then looked at Brad in the booth, "Let's keep going."

Brad shook his head. They had done this every day. They were always about a week and a half ahead of schedule. Goten would be there to meet the people when they opened the doors at 7 am. He would also be one of the last people to leave at the end of the day. The other guys would be there a great deal as well. If they were not there, Goten would go and help mix the tracks that were already done. He knew Goten just didn't want to go back to his apartment. It reminded him of her too much.

Brad sighed, "You sure Goten? The label is saying I'm working you too hard."

"Then I'll talk with them when we're done. Now, next track please."

They continued on.

--In Japan--

"You have to come out sometime you know?"

Marron looked up as Pan walked into her room. Pan had let Marron crash at her place while she looked for a new place to live. Marron had sat in her room for the past week only coming out to use the restroom. Pan would leave food by her door, but when she would come back she would find the food still there barely even eaten. Marron's bag still sat in the corner with clothes sticking out.

Pan sat down beside Marron and hugged her old friend, "He'll come to trust me."

"He hasn't called in a week. When I call him, he picks it up, hears my voice, and hangs back up. What am I suppose to do?"

"Wait for him. Goten has never been the best at expressing grief. He just needs to work this through."

"And if he never does?"

"Then I really pity him."

--Later that day in N.Y.--

Goten walked into his apartment and threw his keys on the counter. He could still smell her scent around. It drove him nuts. He could smell her shampoo. It smelled like blueberries. She had gotten it when she found out how much he loved the scent. They had only known each other a few days, but they were so close. It was like they had known each other their whole life. That's why he loved her so much. She knew how to push his button at times, but also how to make him completely at peace. She could turn him into a completely helpless person with the way she would run her fingers through his hair and rub behind his ear. She had laughed when she first found out about it. She called him 'her little puppy'.

"Damn it! Stop thinking about her! It's not going to bring her back!"

A voice came up from behind hand, "Neither is killing yourself in the studio every day."

Goten turned. There stood Jay. Jay played drums for the band. They had met at Jamie's funeral. They had apparently known each other for a while.

"Dude, she would not want you to do this. She would want you to be happy."

Goten turned back around and looked out the window which showed the city with lights aglow. "How can I move on when I miss her so much? How can I just act like she meant nothing?"

"You don't have to man. Listen, every time you open your mouth and sing, you sing with so much emotion. And I know that she is one of the driving forces of that emotion. When you do that, you make her happy. Jamie was one of a kind. She cared so much about the music. Not the words, but the art and emotions those words portrayed. You honor her by allowing your feelings of her to play a part in you music."

--In Japan--

Marron moved a hand through her hair, "I know, but still-"

Pan smiled, "I know girl. It hurts. But you're not going to get any better by just keeping it inside."

--In N.Y.--

Goten smiled slightly, "You're right man. Thanks."

Jay started out the door, "No problem man."


	10. Home?

Disclaimer: I don't own none of this stuff.

A/N: Okay, I'm going to skip the entire next years. Sorry, but I took like how long to cover the first week? Like 6 chapters dudes. And I did want a year to pass before what is about to happen. So, this was just the easiest thing. I will try to mention any major events that happened. Once again, sorry to any who are disappointed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

---One Year later--- (For all you who skipped the authors notes. Yeah I know you are out there. Yeah you. That's right you. It's okay dude, I do it too.)

Goten took a deep breathe as he walked off the plane. The air still smelled the same. It had been an entire year since he had even stepped foot in Japan, well unless you count that one lay-over on the way to Asia. A part of him was ready to leap with joy because he was home. Another part of him was dreading facing everyone. Bulma had already planned a huge party and invited the entire band. Yeah, they were here too. When they found out Goten was taking a little time off, they came along. They wanted to meet all the people he talked about and see all the places. Just a few more clues on what made Goten-sensei click. They called him that every time he got a little too bossy about things. They knew if they just played stupid; he would do it themselves. Also in a way, he was their sensei. They're teacher. The new street philosopher. At first sight, Goten was distant and uncaring. He had his hair tipped red. Of course it was cut pretty short then. He had a ear ring on each ear as well as his eyebrow and lip. He had a tattoo on his arm of all 7 dragon balls. On his back was a giant dragon that could resemble Shen-long. Needless to say, he had changed a lot. It was his grieving. He figured that if he just made himself into a different Goten, he could forget about everything. About his life here, about losing Jamie, about losing his best friend in the process. Goten clutched his fist and sighed.

"Hey up front! You done being all sentimental so the rest of us can get off?" joked Jay from the back.

"Yeah, some of us have business to take care of," yelled Holly.

Goten picked up his guitar and walked forward, "Why in the world did I bring you guys here?"

Holly ran past him. Jay was busy laughing at her. Goten felt an arm grab him around the neck and start to noogie him, "Because you can't live without us. That's why."

The arm released Goten, and Goten looked up, "Oh, so cool Cole. When are you going to grow up?"

"When you mellow out dude."

Goten showed a very Vejita like smirk. These three were his friends. Holly kept them up to date and why none of them would ever get girlfriends. Cole would balance out Goten's rotten mood most of the time. And Jay would just sit back and be the brains of the group. This was his new family. And they were an interesting group. Cole was a ex-suffer guy turned rocker. Holly had looks that most women would kill for, but just passed it off as shear luck. And Jay had actually graduated from Harvard Law School. So, there they were the model, the suffer, the prep, and the freak.

Then came the shout from across the small airport, "UNCLE GOTEN!" Goten turned around quick enough to be tackled by his black hair and blue hair assailants. Cole and Jay yelled out a mock 'Uncle Goten' and then jumped into the fray. Holly came back with her hands on her hips, "Once again the reason that you three are single."

Jay reached up and pulled Holly into the dog pile, "You know you love us."

Eventually, everyone got off Goten. Pan took one good look at Goten and smiled, "Grandma is going to freak."

Bra nodded in agreement. Goten gave Pan a look that told him he already knew that. He then looked at his band mates, "Okay, the black hair girl is my niece, and I don't know who the other one is."

Bra slapped Goten's arm.

"Okay, it's none other than the infamous," another arm slap , "Bra Briefs. These are my friends, Jay, Cole, and Holly."

They then walked towards the limo where Trunks was talking on his cell, "Yeah mom, he just walked…woah. Nothing, mom. You're just going to have to see this for yourself." Trunks flipped close his cell and then walked up to Goten and offered his hand, "What in the world happened here?"

Goten shook Trunk's hand but it lacked feeling as well as his response, "Girlfriend died." He handed his stuff to the driver and climbed in without another word.

Thus, they were off to Capsule Corp, where the party had already started. Trunks, Pan and Bra kept asking Goten questions. He would give the shortest answer possible. That was until the fatal question. Pan looked at Trunks and Bra. They both nodded. "When's the last time you talked to Marron?"

Goten's head shot up. In that brief second, he showed more emotion than his band mates had seen off stage since they knew him. "Long time."

Trunks took the next question, "You miss her?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

Goten did not have time to answer though as the car pulled to a stop. Everyone climbed out and went to the back where the party was. Bulma was the first to look up to greet the new guests. The first person she saw was Goten, "Oh my-"

Chi-Chi looked in the same direction and spotted her youngest son. "Goten?"

Goten nodded, "Hey mom."

Chi-Chi ran up to him and embraced him in a huge. Goten was caught a little off guard expect at least a little lecture about his four piercing. When Chi-Chi pulled back, She spotted the edge of the 7-star ball on his tattoo. She pulled his sleeve up and revealed the entire thing, "What is this?"

"It's a-"

Chi-Chi then pulled on his lip ring and eyebrow ring, "And these?"

"They're some things I had done while I was in New York."

"Anything else?"

"Ear rings and tattoo on my back."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted them."

Chi-Chi sighed and looked up in tears, "You grew up a lot didn't you?"

"It happens mom."

Goku was right behind Chi-Chi. He just greeted his son with a handshake. Gohan did the same. Videl hugged her brother-in-law. Everyone eventually greeted him and met the others. Trunks and Cole were off with Bra and Pan talking about stuff. Jay was standing with Gohan discussing something he had just read. Chi-Chi was trying her best to milk details of Goten's life out of Holly. Goten took this chance to make a run for it. He walked inside the house. "Brat."

Goten closed his eyes. Well almost everyone had greeted him. He had not seen Vejita or Marron yet. "Vejita." He turned around and saw his old teacher with a bottle of vodka in his hand. He smirked at it.

"What are you looking at brat? The woman insists I be in a good mood today. This helps."

"I know better than that Vejita. It takes a lot more alcohol than that to get you even a little drunk."

"True, but I like the taste."

Goten took a unoccupied wall and leaned against it . Vejita leaned against the wall opposite him. They both looked at everyone outside. Goten kept his eye on Marron making sure she did not notice him.

"She missed you brat."

"So?"

"Ah, to be young and foolish, who would wish for that?"

Goten shot a glare at Vejita, "Care to repeat that?"

"Only in the Gravity Chamber."

"Lead the way."

--Two hours later--

Marron walked up to Bulma, "Have you seen Goten?"

"No."

"That's weird. I've asked everyone. Pan said she thought she saw him talking with Vejita."

Bulma's eyes narrowed, "He wouldn't." She marched off towards the GR. She was surprised when she walked in to find two bruised Saiyans sitting on the ground taking turns at downing a gulp of Vodka.

Vejita was talking with Goten. Not threatening, or demeaning. Actually talking, "It's never easy to lose a potential mate. On our old planet, the driver would have been hunted down and required to provide a replacement."

Goten took a swig and smiled, "Too bad I don't live there huh?"

"You do have other choices."

"Like?"

"That blonde woman. She seems to care for you."

"Marron? Nah, I left here to get away from that."

"Coward."

"Want to make something of it."

"Okay." Vejita stood up obviously a little tired from their last fight. He powered up to SSJ 4.

Goten smirked and did the same, much to the shock of everyone except Vejita who had saw him do it in the fight before. The two quickly started to fight. Soon, the younger of the two got the advantage. Bulma had had enough of this, "Okay! Break it up now!"

They both lowered to the ground. Bulma stood in front of the two tapping her foot. Vejita pulled out two sensu beans and handed one to Goten. Soon, they were both back to normal. Bulma pointed out the door. Both Saiyans followed. Then they rejoined the party.


	11. They may need a few moments

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this. Yeah, you know the routine.

A/N: Getting a little productive now. I finished last chapter in a matter of hours, now this one. Wow. It's so good to not have to worry about college anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey."

Goten spun around and looked at the owner of the voice. He knew who it was. There stood Marron. She had black rings around her eyes, and she did not have the same joyful air around her like last time.

Marron took a deep breathe, "Look, about what happened-"

"Let's not talk about that okay?"

"You forgive me?"

Goten looked at Marron and smiled slightly tilting her chin slightly to make her look in his eyes, "Let's face it. It's not you that was to blame now were you?" He quickly realized there closeness, and the fact he was touching her. He let go like he had been shocked and then turned around to walk off.

She grabbed his arm, "Please don't be so distant. It was not your fault Goten. You couldn't have done anything."

Goten shot a quick glance at Marron which caused her to release him. He then continued to walk off, "See you around Mar."

Marron held her hand where the contact had been made. She had wanted for so long just to be near him, and now he was walking away like she meant nothing to him.

"You must be Marron."

Marron spun around and found a brunette with short hair and a smile, "I'm Holly. So, you Marron or not?"

"Um, yeah."

"I thought so. Not that many people can have that kind of effect on him."

"Guee, aren't I special."

"Actually, yeah. He walks away like that to keep from getting too emotionally attached to someone. Doesn't happen often now-a-days."

"I guess it's just easier to keep his distance. His career and everything."

Holly looked at Goten and sighed slightly, "He's not built for that kind of life. I've spent just about every day with him working on the CD. The way he sings is breathe-taking. I know people who would love to have that kind of voice. But the emotions he expresses. They're going to destroy him if he isn't careful."

"How do you know?"

"Seen it happen before. Not a pretty sight. Eventually you just become void of any kind of feelings. You wonder if you are even capable of caring for anyone."

Marron raised an eyebrow, "You speak as if you know it personally."

Holly smirked, "This business has a way of doing that to you. If you don't get a core group of family and friends, you end up like me."

Marron nodded, "You don't seem so bad off."

"I try hard." Holly put her hands in her pocket and started to walk off, "He still loves you. Beats himself up about it every night. Don't let him end up like me." She then walked off and rejoined the party.

Marron stood and looked at Goten leaning against the wall looking at the party from a distance. He was moving his shoulder as if trying to get it to pop. 'He must have hurt it when he sparred with Vejita.' She took a deep breathe and walked up to Goten. He did not see her until he felt two hands on his shoulders.

Goten stiffened up, "Please, don-"

Marron started to rub his shoulders. The same spot where it always hurt after a good spar. She smiled when she felt Goten lean back a little and relax. He closed his eyes. "Good boy. Now, it's not killing you to let me touch you is it?"

Goten lazily shook his head. Only two people had ever had this effect on him. At that point, he did not care who was watching. All he wanted was to be in complete relaxation. Marron quickly stopped much to Goten's frustration. She smiled and bent down close to his ear, "Now then, did you miss me?"

Goten frowned. She used to do this to get information from him. They both knew it always worked.

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"Good, now only one other question. Okay?"

"Fine."

"Do you or did you ever love me?"

Goten sighed, "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Marron took her hands off of Goten's shoulders and started to walk away.

"Fine, yes."

Marron froze in her steps, 'Can this really be happening? Does he really still-' "Which one?"

"I thought that was the last question."

Marron's eyes narrowed, "Which one?"

Goten started to stand, but Marron stood in front of him. "Answer me. Please Goten, just be honest with me. Do you still love me?" Goten looked at the ground to avoid contact. That is when it hit Marron, "You do don't you?"

"I tried not to. I really did. It's not right to be in love with anyone when they played a factor in what drove me away from here and took Jamie away."

"But-"

"But yes, I still love you. Happy? I could never ever not love you. And now you know that." Goten got up completely and started to leave. "I should have never come back. Everything was starting to work."

"No, it wasn't boss." Goten looked up. There stood his three band mates. Jay was the one that spoke. He stepped forward, "Everything was working, but you were killing yourself to make it. We're the ones that talked to the label and told them you needed some time off."

"I was fine."

"No you weren't. everyone knew that you wanted to come back here and see Marron so badly. We also knew that you thought that was wrong for you to want. But it's not."

Goten felt two arms hug his back and cling for life. He also felt the back of his shirt grow wet. He turned around and saw Marron standing there in tears.

"Please don't leave me again. I can't handle that. I need you to stay right here."

"Marron, I-" He was silenced by a kiss. Marron was still crying through the entire thing. She was positive that after this he would walk off forever. The kiss lasted for what felt like forever, but she was finally forced to break it for breathe. She continued to cry as she collapsed to the ground, "Go ahead. Leave me. You always do." She was shocked when she felt a hand wipe her tears away. She looked up to see Goten kneeling down in front of her with his hand on her cheek, ad he was smiling.

"Now, what kind of person would I be if I walked away from that?"

"You're staying?"

"I'll figure out something to tell Brad. It's going to be a pain to get out of my contract, but I'm sure that Trunks and Bulma can help me. The three of us will figure out something."

Jay laughed, "Already planned for."

"Huh?"

"Goten, how many times have I told you to read the fine print? You're contract has a special clause that after 6 months, you are allowed to make any place your base of operations. Put it in there myself."

"Huh?"

Jay shook his head, "You can stay and not lose your contract."

Goten sat in shock as Marron tackled him with another kiss. This time Goten kissed back with everything he had. The emotions he had hid and fought for over a year was brought out into that one moment. The other three turned and walked off to make the calls. The group was going to move to Japan. Good thing they had packed up their apartments before they left. They knew this would happen, and they had never seen Goten so happy.

They came back to the party. Pan, Trunks, and Bra were looking for Goten and Marron. "I think they may need a few moments to themselves."


	12. Can't Not be like this

Disclaimer: You people should know by know I don't own this stuff, but in case you didn't; I don't.

A/N: Okay time for some voting here. I could finish up this story with like this chapter, or I could keep going on how their relationship goes and blah, blah, blah, so just let me know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gotten opened his eyes when he felt a cool breeze go by. He smiled when her felt Marron shiver and lean closer into his arms. He was sitting on the ground leaned against the building as Marron sat in his lap with her back to him. He had his arms wrapped around her. He slowly let one hand drift up to her hair and he stared to twist it around his finger. He smiled when Marron did not wake up but just continued her little nap. Goten could hear the party still going on. He was surprised some one had not come looking for them yet. Just as he was thinking that, Bulma came around the corner. She smiled, "I FOUND THEM!"

Marron's head shot up at the shout. She looked around quickly slightly scared not remembering where she was. Then she felt Goten still playing with her hair, and she smiled and leaned back.

Bulma smiled, "I'm sorry to wake you dear. Your parents were looking for you. Same as yours Goten."

They both stood slowly. Goten moved his head to either side and stretched his arms above his head. "Feels good to move. I was getting a little stiff there."

Marron blushed slightly, "Sorry."

"It's okay. You just looked so peaceful. I was not about to do anything to disturb you."

Just then Chi-Chi and 18 came around the corner. Chi-Chi had her arms crossed and stared at Goten, "Son Goten, I thought I raised you better. We have this party for **you**, and then you pull a vanishing act. Now, apologize to Bulma."

Bulma laughed as Goten looked like he was reverting back to a 7 year old due to his mother's words, "Sorry Bulma."

"It's okay Goten. From what I saw when I got here, you had a really good reason."

18 raised an eyebrow and looked at the two. She then shot a glance at Marron. Marron nodded. 18 nodded in return and showed a brief smile, "You two try not to disappear anymore." She then turned and walked off.

Chi-Chi could not hide her slight excitement, "And what was that reason?"

Goten smiled and reached behind him as Marron took his hand, "Mom. I'm staying this time. I may need to crash in my old room till I find a place though."

Chi-Chi ran up to her son and hugged him, "That's great! I'm going to have my family all back together in one general location." She then noticed he was holding Marron's hand, "Are you two-" She stopped when she saw them both blush deeply. She pushed Goten aside and hugged Marron, "Didn't I tell you to trust my boy? I knew you two would come back together."

"Mom! It's not like we're getting married or anything. We just decided to see what happens," injected Goten.

Chi-Chi smiled at her son, "Of course dear. I just always thought you two would make such a cute couple. You would not believe how much hell this girl has gone through this past year waiting for you." She then walked off with Bulma.

Goten turned and looked at Marron, "Marron, I'm so sorry for all of this."

Marron smiled, "It's okay Goten. It all ended well."

Goten smiled and tightened his grip on Marron's hand, "Right before I left, Gohan said that he thought you were worth me risking getting hurt again."

"Really? And?"

Goten smiled and traced his hand along her face, "You are so worth that risk. But it's not even a risk. I know that you would never do anything to cause me pain. And I won't do anything to cause you pain. Not anymore." They then went back to the party. Bulma offered to allow all of the younger generation a chance to spend the night at Capsule Corp. so they could all catch up. They decided to do so.

Later that night, they were all sitting around watching TV. Trunks and Pan took up one couch while Goten and Marron took up the other. Bra sat in the floor while Cole sat in a chair with Holly sitting on the arm of the chair. Jay was walking around on the back ground talking on his cell, "Yeah I know Brad…I know…Yeah…Sure, here he is. Goten." Jay handed his phone to Goten.

"Hello?"

"Hey Goten, how's Japan?"

"It's good. We're just sitting back and relaxing right now."

"That's good. I told you you needed some time off. So, I guess it's safe to assume since you plan to stay there that you patched things up with your girl?"

"You know, if you people keep saying this kind of stuff, I will think that you people set me up."

"Well, all I did was call Mrs. Breifs to make sure she set up the party, made sure Marron would be there, made sure we had a way to still record with you in Japan, and have your stuff packed and ready to go at a moment's notice."

"You're too good sometimes you know it?"

"It's a skill."

"Brad…thanks man. I can't tell you how great it feels to be back."

"I know man. Anyway, I'll let you get back to your girl before she starts to get lonely. I'll be there in about two weeks to set up the studio we will be using and we'll talk about tour dates. And we'll find a way to make sure Marron is on the road with you."

"Thanks man."

"It's nothing man. Well, catch you later."

Goten handed the phone back to Jay. Marron leaned her head against Goten, "So?"

"Well, he says that he will be here in a few weeks to talk about the tour."

"Oh," Marron frowned at the thought of Goten leaving just after he got back.

Goten smiled and put his arm around Marron pulling her closer, "And we'll just have to have another one of these parties before we leave."

"We?"

Goten smiled, "You don't think I would let you out of my sight would you? I got a lot of catching up to do." Goten then yawned and stood, "Well, I'm hitting the sack guys. See you all tomorrow." Goten then turned and went to his room. He changed into his boxers and laid on the bed. He was just about to fall asleep when the door slowly opened. He opened one eye and saw Marron standing there in an oversized top of a orange training gi. It was just like the one he had when he was little. She stood at the end of the bed, "Room for one more?"

"Huh?"

"I don't want to wake up, and you not be there. Please?"

Goten smiled as me made room. Marron laid down beside him with her back to him. He draped an arm over her and the two were soon asleep.

---Next Morning---

By morning, Marron was curled up against Goten's chest. They were now facing each other. Goten laid with his eyes open. He had woken up hours ago, but he refused to move. He decided that he would much rather just stay right here with Marron. She would kill him if she woke up and he was not there. He tried to move his arm, but Marron held tighter onto him, "No, don't leave me Goten." Her eyes slowly opened. She smiled when she saw that Goten was still there, "It wasn't a dream was it?"

Goten smiled back. Even after just waking up, her hair a mess, no make-up, and morning breath, she was still the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He pushed a stray stand of hair out of her face. He pressed his forehead against hers, "No, it wasn't. I'm back for good this time."

Marron snuggled even closer to Goten, "Can we stay like this a little longer?"

Goten chuckled, "As long as you want Mar. This day is for you to make up everything that I have done to you."

Marron turned serious and looked at him, "Will you tell me the truth no matter what?"

Goten knew what was coming, "Sure."

"If you loved me so much, why did you leave?"

Goten took a deep breathe and looked into Marron's eyes. He tightened his grip around her, "Because of this."

"Huh?"

Goten rubbed her back with his hand as he talked, "If you had woken up this morning and said this was all one big mistake, I would not have been able to go on. Sometimes you will do anything just to protect that delusion in the back of your mind. I can't not be like this. I need to hold you when you are close. And to go back to the place where I would just sit back and admire you from afar, I could not do that anymore."

A few tears fell out of Marron's eyes. She smiled and hugged Goten tight, "I will never say this is a mistake. I need you too."

Goten smiled, Good, cause you're stuck with me." He started to close his eyes again.

Marron smirked, "Oh don't you even think of going back to sleep. What would your parents say if they found you and I in here?"

Goten chuckled, "My mom would probably say something about grandchildren then start planning a wedding." He then settled down ready to go back to sleep.

Marron knew she had to find a better way to get him up, "Goten…if you get up now, I'll make you breakfast?"

Goten quickly opened one eye, "With all my favorites?"

Marron smiled, "Anything you want."

Goten was automatically out of the bed and pulling Marron down the hall, "Come on Mar, food is calling!"


	13. Ending?

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or any of the characters or songs in this story. So basically I don't own squat. That includes the song in this chapter. It's by a band called Thousand Foot Krutch, so there you go.

A/N: Sorry to leave you people hanging for so long. I had a couple of new projects that I was working on. I figured that I would finish the last chapter and wrap this one up. I wanted this chapter to be absolutely perfect since it was the last. I flipped between a few endings. I would really like to thank everyone that reviewed this story. I am highly grateful and honor. Thanks bro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

---A Year Later---

The crowd roared around the Stadium in West City. Most of the Z Squad sat on the front row cheering their hearts out. Chi-Chi, Goku, Krillin, and 18 all stood backstage.

"Mom! Dad!"

18 turned around and showed a small smile as her husband was tackled by a blond blur. Krillin laughed as he returned his daughters hug, "How was your trip sweetie?"

"Oh, you would not believe the stuff we saw," stated Marron as she hugged her mom.

"I bet we would since you called us every night almost."

Chi-Chi hugged Marron, "So, have you been taking care of my baby?"

Marron blushed slightly, "We had the best time."

Holly came up and cleared her voice, "We're ready when you are Mar."

Marron nodded and cleared her throat. She walked onto the stage and looked at to the crowd as they cheered, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is truly my honor to present to you Phenomenon!" The Crowd erupted as Marron ran off stage and leaned against the wall with the Son and Chestnut families as the band ran out onto stage and started their first song.

They were about half way through the concert when Goten took another drink of water. He looked out and showed a smile while he pulled his hair out of the way, "Wow, you people really are great. I must say that it feels really good to be home." The crowds cheers grew.

Goten looked off stage at Marron and smiled, "I got to say my life has changed a lot since I started this whole journey. I left Japan to find myself, and realized that I left the best part of me behind when I did.

"But while I was in New York, I met a wonderful friend. Her name was Jamie. She was originally meant to be the base play of this very band, but things don't always happen liked they should. She died right before we started recording. One of our favorite things was to sit in the park and play our music. One day we wrote this next song."

A steady bass rhythm started to play as Goten let go of his Guitar and held onto the mic.

If you like us   
calling all riders  
roll up beside us   
no place to hide us  
all freedom fighters  
let's unite us  
switch on you're nitrous  
and let's go  
destination for navigation  
man up you're stations  
feel the sensation  
surround invasion with communication   
move quick we might avoid contamination

down here comes the sound   
everyone pound you're feet  
to this phenomenon  
Now let's make it loud  
let me show them all how  
you move to this phenomenon  
whoa open you're soul  
maybe lose control   
inside of this phenomenon  
just let yourself go  
we'll let everyone know  
you moved to this phenomenon  
  
Don't let these spiders  
Crawl up beside us  
they want to bite us   
inject the virus  
raise up you're lighters  
praise to the righteous  
need you to guide us  
GET PREPARED TO GO  
If you like us   
calling all riders  
roll up beside us   
no place to hide us  
all freedom fighters  
let's unite us  
switch on you're nitrous  
and let's go  
  
down here comes the sound   
everyone pound you're feet  
to this phenomenon  
Now let's make it loud  
let me show them all how  
you move to this phenomenon  
whoa open you're soul  
maybe lose control   
inside of this phenomenon  
just let yourself go  
we'll let everyone know  
you moved to this phenomenon  
  
Can't take it anymore  
Shaken till we move the floor  
what are we waiting for  
LET'S GO  
Tired of being ordinary  
Don't care if there's people starring  
I know you said you'd carry me ... on   
I'm not invisible like you  
Next time things get a little messed up  
I'll shine but I'll never be seen through  
I'm fine just trying to wake the rest up  
  
down here comes the sound   
everyone pound you're feet  
to this phenomenon  
Now let's make it loud  
let me show them all how  
you move to this phenomenon  
whoa open you're soul  
maybe lose control   
inside of this phenomenon  
just let yourself go  
we'll let everyone know  
you moved to this phenomenon  
You moved to this phenomenon  
you moved to this phenomenon

The Crowd roared as Goten stared out through his bangs and smiled at the crowd. He wasn't "just Goten" anymore. He was a rock star with a band that were more like extended family. He had the love of his life-long crush. And if anyone didn't like it, then he would deal with them personally.

---Later that night at CC.---

Of course with the band coming back to West City, Bulma took it as an excuse to through a party. Goten and the band walked into the backyard. Goten was immediately approached by his mother.

"SON GOTEN! I swear you are worse than your father sometimes. You are over 2 hours late."

Goten gave a innocent smile and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, we had to get cleaned up first, and some of us take longer than others."

Holly turned red with anger, "Is it my fault it takes a while to look so good?"

Goten chuckled as he walked off, "You said it not me."

Holly clutched her fist, "That's it Son, you're a dead man!"

She started to march towards him but was held back by her other two band members. Cole started to try to talk since into her, "Okay, deep cleansing breathes. You should know better than to set yourself up like that." He then started to play with her hair.

Holly slowly started to calm down, "You know if I wasn't dating you, I would break that arm."

Cole smiled, "Lucky me."

Goten had wondered the part for a while until he heard a familiar call. He turned as Marron ran up and leapt into his arms.

"I missed you."

"It was only a few hours," joke Goten. "And I was within eyesight for most of it."

"I know, but all those girls dreaming about you and screaming their heads off, I can't help but get a little jealous."

Goten placed his forehead against Marron and smiled, "Trust me. You have nothing to worry about. I wouldn't risk losing you for anything."

"You better not."

Goten spotted Bulma and excused himself. He walked over to Bulma and whispered something to her. Bulma nodded and walked up to the stage, "Well, it seems the night isn't over cause Goten has something he wanted to say."

Goten walked up to the stage and looked out at his friend and chuckled, " I can't see how Marron does this every show. I can't even talk in front of my friends." Everyone laughed and Goten smiled, "Well, I guess if I got her to announce this one it would kind of ruin the surprise huh?"

Goten took the mic out of the stand and walked up to Marron, "Mar, I love you so very much. I don't ever want to wake up without you right there by my side. Some people say that what I am about to do is their hardest decision in life, but not me. I'm just too scared of not doing this." Goten got on one knee, "Marron, will you marry me?"

Marron nodded excitedly and tackled Goten with a hug. She looked down at him smiling, "I knew that "shopping trip" in Paris had something behind it!"

Goten chuckled, "Yeah, I got Holly to keep you busy while I went and picked up the ring."

Marron lightened up, "Ring?"

Goten smiled, "Yeah, and if you would kindly get off, then I will show you."

Marron moved over and Goten sat up reaching in his pocket and brought out a violet box. He opened it to reveal the ring. It had two heart shaped ruby on the side and a diamond in he middle. Marron gasped, "It's-"

"Not even close in comparison to your beauty," finished Goten. Before he knew what was going on, he was locked in a kiss. He closed his eyes and smiled inwardly, 'Definitely worth staying for.'

THE END

A/N: Okay, seriously there are way too many people to thank here. I had so many great reviewers that would read every chapter, and then some that would just read one or two chaps. I never imagined this story would go 13 chapters. That's my longest so far, but I am working on a couple others. And don't worry my loyals, I am about to start my new DBZ fic. It will the final in my Abandonment/Anger triology. IT will be dealing with my twisted version of Goten, but will mostly deal with the next generation.


	14. Sequel?

Okay, after much thought and trying to come up with a reasonable story line, I have found myself at a cross roads. So, I will leave it up to you guys. Do you want a sequel to this story? It would probably deal with Goten's life as a music star and trying to make it fit in with his life with Marron and their upcoming wedding. So, let me know.


End file.
